


Sonnets

by Lotusabc616



Category: countyhuman
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotusabc616/pseuds/Lotusabc616
Summary: ——They hugged and kissed each other in the afterglow of the setting sun, using the kiss to fill the gap in the third rib on the left.
Relationships: Lover - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	Sonnets

他们交换了一个吻。  
在暮色四合，在斜阳黄昏，在余晖落日。  
在烟尘弥漫，在硝烟四起，在雾霭晨曦。

One  
“掠夺可绝非什么光彩的事，英格兰。”  
“可这些因掠夺而诞生的东西可真是美丽。”  
落日不属于日不落的土地，夕阳的生命到了尽头，在层层叠叠的云中沉落，天空沾染余晖，空气中的尘埃在光中沉浮，无声的，自由的缓缓游曳，像徜徉在宇宙中的星辰， 饱胀的傲慢与灰尘一样无处不在，那座晶莹的宫殿被镀上玫瑰色的荣光，人潮散去，嘈杂后又恢复宁静。  
“我便当是赞美收下了，法兰西。”  
他习惯了法兰西说话的方式——这倒也算是实话，掠夺绝不光彩，可这些在世人面前展示的物品是美丽的，冠冕堂皇的接受众人的赞美，今日繁华坐落在累累白骨之上，可是非对错永远是由胜利者评判，所以对此，他未曾感到过愧疚，更不会因为败者的苦苦哀求和诗人的谴责而收手。  
“可是，你又有什么资格去指责我呢？”  
黄昏的风拂过污浊的泰晤士河，拂乱法兰西耳边的碎发，他伸手替那人整理好乱发，指尖冰冷的像沉重的金属。  
“我们的血早就脏透了。”  
从北美的冰冻废土到非洲的热带丛林，他们为争夺利益进行了无数场非正义的战争，在枪火四起中恶狠狠地亲吻，在时间的缝隙中下沉，一同沉沦进赤裸的欲望，用船舷、炮火和锋利的字母去瓜分领土，把他们酿成的苦果丢给那些哀求之人，贪婪又恶毒，虚伪又无耻。  
“是啊”法兰西轻笑“我们早就脏透了。”  
污浊的血冲刷着他们的心脏，像机油冲刷着机械泵做着重复的工作，粘稠的流向冠状动脉，像浑浊的河流一样流往四肢，流向阳光下的土地。  
太阳坠下地平线将光芒收割，暮色为夜幕染上绀蓝，他们在暮色四合中相拥亲吻，品尝着彼此扩张的野心和肮脏的欲望。

——他们背弃了光

Two  
临走前，他向我索要了一个吻。  
一个温柔的，缠绵的吻。  
他把头埋在我的颈窝，凌乱的发丝挠的人心痒，像一只粘人的猫，迟迟不肯离开。  
“.....早点回来”他闷声对我说，声音沙哑的像是喉咙里堵了一把砂砾。  
“好。”  
他的眼角透着淡淡的乌青，指尖残留着晨露的凉意，神情却从容的出乎意料，似乎对岸的一切与他没有任何关系，仿佛他不是那个流亡中的国家，一如往常。  
可我知道，在我离开之后，他会把我热好的牛奶倒进窗外的花盆，把面包揉碎投喂园里的鸟雀，他坐在桌前展开信纸，目光却失去了焦点，只留下了水迹和凌乱的线条，他用钢笔尖给自己留下蓝色的疤痕，用纸张把自己的十指划得伤痕累累，他把远方的来信揉皱对着信纸压抑着哭泣，字迹被泪水晕染的模糊不清，再把信纸展开把它一点点撕成碎屑。他会在黎明将至前惊醒，注视着我直到晨曦莅临，又或是一夜无眠，孤行在月光清冷的街道，倾听对岸的灯火，当天色微亮，他在折返时穿过晨露未晞的花圃，拂过新生的鸢尾，在指尖上留下晨露的凉意。他用这种近乎自虐的方式折磨着自己，我想告诉他不必如此，却明白要容纳他最后的脆弱。  
但当我回来时，他会清理好散落的纸屑，处理好手上的伤口，梳理好乱发，往空荡荡的花瓶中放入刚折取的野花，笑着给我一个拥抱。  
“一切都会好起来的”，他对我说。  
在那段黑暗的时光里，我们在狂风暴雨中点亮烛心的火苗，死守着苍白而无力的希望。  
“一切都会好起来的。”  
我给他披上残缺的三色旗，抚平上面的褶皱，硝烟还未散去，我告诉他，你自由了。  
光芒被白鸽的翅翼绞的支零破碎，我们在斜阳黄昏中相拥亲吻，舔舐着长久以来堆积的渴望，疲倦，不甘和长久的压抑。

Three  
在这个朦胧的黄昏里，雨幕披上了落日的光，让一切的东西看起来都仿佛是幻象一般，尖塔的顶层在黑暗中消失了，树顶像是墨水的斑点，几只鸟划破云层向远方飞去，万物被黄昏的光镀上了一层鎏金，温柔的包裹了整个世界。  
“英格兰......”  
我低声呢喃他的名字。  
他坐在我的面前，一只手在六点和十二点钟方向搅着半冷的茶水，眼底含有饱胀的情感，最后凝成泪珠滑落，像是惊涛骇浪，将我裹挟。  
“英格兰.....我在这里。”  
他在不安。  
我向前轻轻附上他冰凉的手，拭去他的眼泪。  
他很少会用这种方式来表达自己的情绪，他的情感常常深埋于心底，在地表下渐渐腐化分解。  
“我永远在这里。”

抬头，两唇相接，舌尖暧昧的发出邀请，找寻着缝隙探入，他湿润的眼眸像伦敦连绵的雨——在细雨中摇曳的橙花，雨水化不开盛夏玫瑰的明艳，晨光中的第一缕青烟，第一声枪火，暮色时分方糖微融的红茶，我们交织，一如那往日千百年的岁月。

“我们早就难分彼此了”  
他叹息。  
“很早就是了”

鸢尾被浸泡在苦艾酒里，沾染上对方的颜色，烙印进彼此的灵魂，我们曾兵刃相见，却也在战火纷飞中相依，我收下他递给我带刺的玫瑰，鲜血落在土地上，无声无息。

我害怕黎明将至前你离去的背影，我厌恶与你在利益交织中拥抱，厌恶我们冠冕堂皇的谎言，我在梦呓中对你说过无法兑现的誓言，我尝试去相信你的每一个字，每一句话，我想与你停驻在教堂的钟声里，漫长的时光让人学会了隐忍，模糊了仇恨，我想在最后一个落日里给你编织花环，在没有时间的时间里沉入永远的梦境。

所以，让我们亲吻吧。  
趁这份爱意还可以脱口而出。  
趁黄昏已至，尚未黎明。

“我在这里，英格兰。”  
“我永远在这里。”

——他们在落日余晖中相拥亲吻，以吻来填补左侧第三根肋骨往里一寸的空隙。


End file.
